


Coming Home

by TortiTabby



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Lester family vacation, M/M, Reuniting, Sleepy Cuddles, just a fluffy loving thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-09 11:49:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18916393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TortiTabby/pseuds/TortiTabby
Summary: Phil reflects on his way home from vacationing with his parents in Florida





	Coming Home

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta'd and honestly not that well looked over most likely so please excuse any mistakes! lol

Phil had the exhausting concoction of excitement and disappointment weighing heavy in his gut. 

He glanced out the small plane window just past his mother snoring softly and mourned the freedom of holiday.

He enjoyed being away on vacation in the storms and sunshine of Florida. It had been too long that he had quality time with just his parents though loved his entire family and spending time with all together. Itt was refreshing and overdue to have moments and experiences like these with just the three of them.

He’d miss the quiet mornings eating a too sweet breakfast on a stretched out lounger back by the pool and the busy afternoons at beaches and Gatorland.

Gatorland was one of the few places he really felt the empty space next to him. Dan and that ridiculous Gatorland hat that Phil made sure to make a big production time everytime Dan mashed it onto his curls. In all actuality, Phil loved that Dan bought and wore it and the way his honey glazed eyes shone with mirth at every exasperated eyeroll and sigh Phil made. 

That was where the excitement inside of him drew from. It had been far too long since Phil saw that face he was so fond of in person. 

Dan had gone to a writing retreat the BBC invited him to. They spent the week texting and missing each other’s calls and attempts at Skyping. 

The retreat kept Dan busy and the time difference was just enough to wipe out any real chance at communicating for anything longer than quick bursts of messages. The rest of the time happened to clash with outings Phil was on with his parents and while he knew his Mum would understand he knew the tongue clicking and disappointed sighs would guilt Dan into ending the call in no time. So they went nearly two full weeks only seeing glitchy images of the other’s face a total of three times and hearing each other’s voices only a handful more than that.

 

Phil stretched as the plane landed and bent in an awkward uncomfortable shape when he stood much too early. Somehow the flight had seemed twice as long as it normally did.

After what could only have been a few minutes but felt like an eternity Phil was hugging his parents tightly and they hurried off to catch their next plane while he dragged his feet and luggage behind him to venture out in the drizzly London night to catch an uber home. 

He grunted hello when he finally found refuge from the spitting rain in the back of a too clean and too quiet car and was off on his way.

Home. 

He hadn’t realized how much he missed Dan. It had been some time since they’d been apart so long. The time difference and minimized contact making it feel like even longer than that.

He was in front of their house in no time and with a grumbled thanks he gathered his suitcase and noisily pulled it up the steps of their house. 

It was late, nearing two-o’clock in the morning, still Phil expected to see Dan’s smiling face waiting for him at the door. He frowned at the dark and quiet flat that was waiting instead. 

He resisted the urge to call out for Dan. He knew he slept worse than usual when Phil was away. If he was sleeping already he needed it.

Phil sighed softly and shrugged off his backpack and jacket by the door. Dan was sure to be annoyed and scold Phil for it in the morning but that was a problem for a much more awake Phil than the one standing in their entryway. He pushed his body to move up the stairs and into their bedroom.

It was empty.

Phil frowned. 

“Dan?” He called out. 

He walked slowly towards their lounge where a light flickered in the dim room, flooding it with white from their television. 

A loud electronic jingle blared from the room. Phil recognized it with a soft laugh. It was an alarm on Dan’s phone.

He turned the corner to find Dan curled on his side, clad only in his pants, on their sofa. The waves of his hair wild in his slumber and soft snores accompanying the annoying alarm going off on his phone inches away from his head. 

Phil quietly strided over and silenced the phone. He brushed back the hair from Dan’s face and noticed the light blue rings shadowing his eyes. His long lashes almost touching them. His face was serene and peaceful-something Phil knew all too well wasn’t a common enough occurence to wake him from.

He wanted nothing more than to pepper his face with kisses and meet those familiar warm eyes with his own but he refrained from doing so. 

After he weighed his options for another good five minutes of watching Dan’s bare chest slowly rise and fall he came to a decision.

He hurried to their bedroom and shrugged off his dirty plane clothes. He needed a shower but he wasn’t sure if he could stand to stand much longer so it could wait. 

He threw on the closest pair of pajama pants he could find and pulled the duvet off of their bed. 

A warmth blossomed from his chest when under the duvet he found his pillow on Dan’s side of the bed, no doubt wrapped in his arms this whole time. He snatched it and hurried back to the lounge, relieved when he found Dan still snoozing along obliviously. 

Phil placed his pillow gently behind where Dan’s head was and wrapped the blanket over his shoulders like a cape. 

He had caught hell from his Mum for flipping over the backside of sofas in his youth but she wasn’t here and really sliding down the back of their sofa without detection and simultaneously wrapping their duvet around both of them as he did so was really just the most logical move he could make. So he did.

He stilled behind Dan, holding his breath. 

Dan let out a soft sigh followed by another snore and Phil let out a slow breath of relief. 

He slid into place and wrapped his arm carefully around Dan’s middle. God, he had missed this man _so_ _much_. 

It was hard to think of the bright side of Florida and being so far away when Dan was physically there, solid in his arms.

He tightened his grip and closed his eyes.

Just as he started to drift to sleep himself Dan jolted awake.

“Wha-?”

Dan scrambled for his phone, no doubt to check the time and sleepily cursing under his breath.

Phil squeezed gently and Dan froze before fully rolling over.

His eyes were just as bright and warm as they were imprinted in Phil’s mind as they gazed up at him, inches away from his face.

Dan surged forward, capturing Phil’s lips in his own and throwing his arms around Phil.

“Why didn’t you wake me up, you little creep?” he laughed into Phil’s mouth.

His eyes danced as the stared into Phil’s in the same fond way they did when Phil griped about the damned Gatorland hat. 

Phil squeezed in response, the ache of Dan not being by his side the past couple of weeks amplifying with what he was missing now so close. It was ridiculous, really. He literally had Dan  _ in _ his arms but a part of him mourned for experiences not shared. He knew realistically it was healthy and was glad they did their separate things at times. He looked forward to telling Dan all about Florida and hearing all about what Dan experienced himself. 

He didn’t  _ really _ wish they were constantly attached at the hip but in chill of the night tangled under the duvet together after nights and nights away it was hard for Phil to tap into the logical part of his mind. 

“Missed you.” he whispered out after a long moment of charged eye contact in silence. 

Dan tucked his head into the crook of Phil’s neck and kissed his collar. 

“I missed you too.” 

**Author's Note:**

> This just popped into my head on my way home from vacationing myself and I had to write it up and post it.
> 
>  
> 
> You can reblog it on tumblr right here! 


End file.
